


Our Own Private Space

by HangingRabbit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shibari, Smut, Switching, Wall Sex, i have fallen from gods graces, like really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangingRabbit/pseuds/HangingRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Bokuto try something new, but old habits always triumph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Own Private Space

“Akaashi-kun”  
“Hmm?”  
“Am I allowed to move yet?”  
“...not yet.”

Bokuto sighed harshly and felt the sharp tap against his back. Akaashi circled back around him and stood in front, looking down on him. Bokuto looked up and took in all of it, his heart pounding in anticipation.

Before him, Akaashi peered down at him under his long black lashes, his height accentuated by a pair of thin strappy black heels. Bokutos eyes traced up his long, toned legs, clad in black stockings and stopped at his crotch, meeting him at eye level from his kneeling position. Bokuto swallowed as he stared at the bulge, hidden beneath the silky fabric of the black satin panties.

A leather tipped crop appeared and pushed his chin up, tilting his head upwards. He stared up at beautiful, carved-by-volleyball-gods face that was Akaashi’s. Sleepy gray eyes stared at him, seeming to be uncaring and bored. Bokuto grinned up at him regardless.

“Was this the only way to keep me still, Aka-Kun?’

The sleepy gray eyes narrowed at him and the riding cropped papped the side of his face, hard enough to take his grin off, but not to really hurt him.

“It's what was in the magazine. And you should be calling me by my proper name.’

Bokuto felt his grin returning, but did his best to hide it. 

“I'm sorry...Akaashi-sama.”

*

It had started when Bokuto and Akaashi had been out shopping. After practice, the two had gone to buy snacks and magazines, eager to relax after a stupidly long session of training. Jokingly, Bokuto has slipped into ‘adult’ section at a small bookstore, much to Akaashi chagrin, to see if there were any quality ‘hooters’. His eyes had fallen upon a magazine - the name escaped him - where a stretch of lingeried hip was on the cover, wrapped in intricate rope knots. He picked it up out of curiosity and flipped through, stopping at page where a model lay sprawled over a chair. It was a male model, his frame lean, but strong. He sat in fancy lingerie, one thigh covered in criss-cross leather straps. With one high heeled foot, the model pushed on down on another model, who sat kneeling, their legs tied with red shibari rope.

Bokuto had been staring in awe, relatively new to all of the scene, when he had felt a presence behind him. He turned and saw Akaashi, peering over his shoulder, studying the scene intently. Bokuto jumped and let out a strange hoot of embarrassment, quickly hiding the magazine behind his back. He had felt his face turn red and backed up, though Akaashi had followed him regardless.

“Akaashi!! I-I was just looki-”

“Would you want that?”

Bokuto stopped flailing and stammered for a moment. Akaashi was quiet, but he was blunt when he did talk. He had been blunt when he admitted he liked Bokuto, he had been blunt when they started to become more intimate, and he was certainly blunt when he spoke about Bokuto’s volleyball habits in front of fans. 

“Would you want that, Bokuto-San?” He had repeated. 

Bokuto had looked down, flushed, but pulled the magazine back from behind his back. 

“I mean…” He had paused. “It's new...it's pretty fancy looking. You would...be cute in..all that.” 

Akaashi nodded, as if hearing about the weather. He had turned and with a very slight smile, looked back at Bokuto.

“If you get better at your spike precision, maybe it'll happen. But then again…it's you, so I'll start preparing in a few months.”

Bokuto had then proceeded to gasp and although he was (deeply) offended, felt a rush of excitement. He passed by that magazine stand every so often and wondered when he would see such a sight. 

 

Which is why he sat here, in Akaashi’s room, naked except for his boxers, his powerful thighs, bounded by thick ropes and his arms neatly tied behind his back. 

Akaashi still looked down at him. With a sigh, he slid the crop down Bokutos bare chest, pausing the brush over his nipple. Bokuto inhaled quietly, but his eyes never left Akaashi’s. The crop continued its journey downward, tracing the hard edges of Bokutos abs and the neat V as it disappeared into his owl printed boxers. 

“You know, I thought it would be the other way around.” Bokuto murmured.

The crop slid down and spread apart his powerful thighs, trailing over the hard muscles with careful detail.

“You’re always being loud Bokuto,” Akaashi said. He stepped forward into the space between his spread legs and Bokuto leaned back as far as his ropes allowed him.

“I just thought it would be nice if you were put in your place for a bit.” 

Bokuto was now face to face with Akaashi’s bulge and he felt his breathing hitch. 

“Kiss it.”

Bokuto always viewed Akaashi as a beautiful sword. Delicate and pretty, but sharp and dangerous if pushed. He had no doubt that if Akaashi had to, he would drag the team ahead, even if it meant leaving Bokuto himself behind. He knew when Akaashi would push him and when he would pull away. It was a dynamic relationship. And it gave Bokuto plenty of surprises.

Bokuto leaned forward and traced his tongue along the outline of the bulge, his eyes never leaving Akaashi’s face. He stared up and saw the beginnings of blush seep into Akaashi’s (perfect) features, contorting ever so slightly to pleasure. His sleepy gray eyes grew heavy and his eyelashes brushed the tops of his cheeks, gazing down into the vivid yellow of Bokuto’s eyes.

With a grin, he leaned further in and kissed the growing bulge, letting his lips slide over the hidden length. Akaashi let out a sharp exhale and let his head lean back, his crop dangling from his hands. It riled Bokuto up, seeing Akaashi’s careful features unfold for him, in their own private space.

Bokuto carefully pulled at the fabric and yanked it down, without any grace. Akaashi leaned forward and tapped him slightly.

“Delicately, Bokuto. You always rush forward wit- mm!”

He stopped and bit his lip as Bokuto slid his mouth over his dick, his face getting redder. 

Slowly, Bokuto bobbed his head, letting his cheeks hollow out as lovingly sucked Akaashi. He traced his tongue in small circles over the tip, feeling the precum leak into his mouth. Akaashi’s knees started to quiver and he struggled to keep himself upwards, teetering on the tall heels.

Bokuto gave one long suck and popped off, kissing the tip with a tenderness of a long time lover. Akaashi let out a small gasp and reached out, clutching at Bokuto’s hair. He panted, keening as Bokuto continued to plant small kisses and trace his tongue along the throbbing length. 

“Bokuto...you not being fair…” he whined, his eyes getting misty as he watched Bokuto taste him.

Bokuto peered back up and almost stopped. Akaashi’s face was fully red, his eyes glistening in the dim light. His lips were parted and shiny, letting out little gasps as he watched Bokuto work. He looked like he was on the edge, he composure lost.

Bokuto thought to himself how easily Akaashi came undone when on the court, he had a steel will.  
It give him shivers to think of how little he could do to make Akaashi his. His heart pounded in his chest and slowly, he took all of Akaashi in his mouth, sliding all the way down to the base. Akaashi tightened his grip on Bokuto’s hair and nearly doubled over, coming dangerous close to falling in the ridiculous heels. The crop slipped from his hand and clattered to the floor. 

Bokuto took care to slide back up and bob back, using his tongue to it’s full potential. He wanted to show Akaashi that even tho he himself was tied down and kneeling, he was still the dominant one.

“B-Bokuto…” 

Akaashi mewled and Bokuto couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled at his restraints and his hands slid from under the knots - Akaashi was still new at tying the intricate knots - and he reached out, clutching at Akaashi’s thighs, pulling him closer. Akaashi tightened his grip and panted as Bokuto took him deeper. Bokuto ran his hands up the well shaped thighs, his fingers brushing the stockings and feeling the delicate lace before stopping to cup his perfect butt. He wondered where Akaashi had gotten them. Suddenly, his heart began to race as he imagine Akaashi walking into a lingerie store and trying on different outfits, wanting to find the perfect one. He popped off Akaashi’s dick and he heard Akaashi whine, his dick twitching with need.

Bokuto felt himself harden and in a surge of excitement, moved to stand. His powerful thighs snapped the thin cords and he stood, sliding his hands up, on to Akaashi’s waist and the other to his neck. Even with his heels, Akaashi just barely reached up to Bokuto’s height. Bokuto pulled him into a deep kiss and ground his hips against Akaashi’s exposed length. Akaashi pressed back into the kiss and his eyes grew watery, his insanely long lashes brushing against Bokuto cheeks. 

The heat grew between them and Bokuto pulled away, watching Akaashi’s face. Akaashi’s lips were wet and shiny and he gazed into Bokuto’s eyes, his own dilated with need.

“Bokuto-kun-”

Bokuto moved his hand up and delicately slid one finger into Akaashi’s mouth, tracing his wet lower lip.

“You have to call me by my proper name. Aka-kun.”

Akaashi tilted his head and lowered his eyes, appearing coyish in the face of Bokuto’s switch to dominant. 

“Bokuto-sama..please...”

Akaashi slowly slid down his panties and took Bokuto’s other hand. Gingerly, he pressed Bokuto’s fingers to his own entrance and Bokuto felt his breath leave him. It was already lubed up; Akaashi had take care to prepare himself for their night.

“Please fuck me..Bokuto-sama..” He murmured, his voice soft and teasing.

Bokuto’s pulse picked up and with a sweep, he picked up Akaashi and pinned him against the nearest wall. Akaashi wrapped his legs around Bokuto’s waist and dug his heels into his back. Hastily, Bokuto yank down his boxers and as he pulled them down, he heard a gasp from Akaashi and felt a rush of pride. 

He moved back up and start kissing Akaashi’s neck, fiercely biting into the tender skin. Akaashi’s whined under him and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck, letting himself hang while grinding against Bokuto’s hips. The two writhed against each other, Bokuto leaving marks all along Akaashi’s neck and shoulder while Akaashi moaned desperately for friction and contact.

After a few hot moments, Bokuto started to move one of his hands, raking it down Akaashi’s abs and sliding in under his ass. Slowly, he glided two of his fingers inside Akaashi and began to scissor him, stretching him out with the help of the lube. Akaashi arched his back to accommodate him and let out weak, frantic pants as Bokuto worked away.

When he felt relaxed enough, Bokuto lined himself up to the entrance and with a hungry glance at Akaashi’s face, slid inside him. Akaashi cried out, digging his heels deep into Bokuto’s back. Bokuto bit hard into Akaashi’s neck and began to pound into him, the teasing and ache building up to a frustrated, frantic pace. Akaashi bounced off him, hitting the wall and digging his nails into Bokuto neck and back. 

“Bokuto!! B-Bokuto!” Akaashi cried, tears leaking from his eyes from pleasure. Bokuto looked at him, pausing for a moment from marking him to kiss Akaashi. He felt Akaashi yank him closer and it was such a moment of desperate need and want, Bokuto nearly stopped. 

Akaashi was there, with him, in this moment. It was them and only them. Bokuto craved these moments, moments of completely control. Akaashi was all his and he gave himself entirely to him.

He began to ram him hard, the echoing slap ringing across the room. With a fierce growl, he pulled from the kiss and bit hard into Akaashi’s neck. Akaashi cried out and dug deep into Bokuto’s skin, scrabbling for purchase as they grew wet with sweat. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s ass, holding him up to get a better angle. In one swift pound, he found Akaashi’s favorite place, causing Akaashi to wail in pleasure and grind down on him. 

The two rutted against each other, Bokuto growling and Akaashi crying as he held on. Bokuto felt himself get closer and with one hand, tilted Akaashi’s head up for a final kiss. Akaashi ran his hand down Bokuto face and pulled away, his beautiful eyes peering up, wet with tears. 

“Cum in me Bokuto-sama...Please…”

Bokuto blushed and kissed him harder. He rarely heard Akaashi speak so filthy, even after all they had done. He rammed into him, Akaashi’s dick bouncing between them and dripping precum. 

‘B-Bokuto!! Ah~! Harder! Bokuto-sama-!!”

Akaashi cried out so hard his voice cracked and spurted cum, coating the skin between them. Bokuto, seeing his Akaashi, panting and breathless, covered in his own cum, soon followed suit. He pushed himself all the way to the hilt and gasped, emptying himself deep in Akaashi. The wave of pleasure rode out of him and they both sat still, clutching each other against the wall.

After a few moments, Bokuto slid himself out and rested his forehead against Akaashi’s . He closed his eyes and panted, struggling to catch his breath. His hair had fallen in a muss around his face.

“Bokuto look..”

Bokuto looked up to Akaashi, who smiled and gestured with his chin down. Bokuto pulled back and saw Akaashi dripping all of Bokuto cum out of him. Bokuto, his mind in a haze, burned the image into his mind. Akaashi, exposed, red and panting, all for him.

Bokuto swallowed and Akaashi let out a rare charming, gentle laugh. His heart jumped with love and Bokuto kissed him again. Slowly, he lifted Akaashi and carried him onto bed. He laid him down and took a moment to assess himself. He had burns on the side of his waist from the friction of the stockings.

“Ey? Akaashi-kun you hurt me!”

Akaashi sleepy eyes fluttered innocently and he worked to pop off his heels, rubbing his heels. 

“My neck is gonna be red for days Bokuto. It’s punishment. I was suppose to be in charge.”

Bokuto swept his hand through his hair and sighed. 

“I suppose. Hey hey, maybe I should wear them next time?”

Akaashi’s eyes flashed for a brief moment and Bokuto grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd fic and I'm still deep into Hq garbage...
> 
> Please comment if you like it!! It's really fun to write these~ Also hit me up I'm always open to talking about headcannons and stuff~!
> 
> follow my tumblr! (hangingrabbit.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter! @hangingrabbit


End file.
